


Испытание

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Когда я стал гостем в твоём додзё, я не знал, что это — такой же бой.





	Испытание

В темноте зажжётся драконий взгляд — и шагнёшь вперёд, и забудешь всё. Побеждённый не выйдет уже назад.

Когда я стал гостем в твоём додзё, я не знал, что это — такой же бой, и его с порога я проиграл. То, что исстари люди зовут «любовь», было скрыто тысячей покрывал, было так запретно и далеко…  
Я легко попался в её захват.  
Одинаково честен и бестолков, поражению этому был я рад.

Но с пути сошедшим прощенья нет. Если хоть нечаянно согрешил, если — пусть в любви — преступил обет, то лишишься части своей души. Сердце вырвать драконье — не тяжело; тяжелее дар его сохранить.

Моё время, кажется, истекло — и порвать я вынужден эту нить, что когда-то прочно связала нас. Ты достойный воин, крепка, как сталь; твоего испытания пробил час.

Мне не силы, отданной нынче, жаль.

Не должны мы были расстаться так — но в лицо направлено остриё. Чтобы истинно заслужить Кулак, нужно вырвать сердце.

Возьми моё.


End file.
